un camino complicado
by ezio2160
Summary: un historia dificil para nuestro protagonista hipo tiene que eligir un viejo amor o un nuevo con sus sacrificios o consecuencias por ellos la paz o la guerra
1. Chapter 1

**eh hola a todo este es mi primer fic y no se si les gustara espero n-n**

era un dia normal en berk los pájaros cantaban y los terrible terror volaban juntos a todos los dragones nuestro protagonista hipo dormida pacíficamente hasta que alguien tocando su puerta lo despierta

hipo:quien es -medio dormido-

estoico: quien mas de tu padre vamos hipo despierta hoy es un día importante para berk

luego de que hipo se tomara una ducha y se vistiera bajo a comer junto a su padre y tomo un sorpresa alver un mujer de su edad junto a otro gran vikingo a su lado la mujer miro a hipo el al notar eso miro a otro lado y bajo a se fue a la cocina donde estaba su padre y le hablo sin que los invitado escucharan

hipo:padre quienes son esas personas y porque esa mujer me estaba mirando tanto

estoico:hipo ella y el son los vecinos tu y ella eran mejores amigo cuando niños acaso no te acuerda y por la caida con la muerte roja y los otras caídas con chimuelo te dañaron la memoria

hipo: hela que no había desaparecido de su isla hace cuando teniamos 4 años los dos -recordando un poco el pasado

estoico:en exacto pero ellos viene a hacer un acuerdo de paz para las islas -diciendo con un noto normal-

hipo:cual padre -diciendo un poco mas fuerte-

estoico: hipo sera mejor que no lo sapas o sera un golpe muy duro para ti

hipo:vamos padre si fue duro aver perdido mi pierna y otras cosas las caidas y mas cosas puedo soportarlo -algo nervioso por la pregunta de que se trata-

estoico: hipo es un te gusta astrid.. -un tono triste-

hipo: s..si..si siempre me eh gustado astrid -sonrojado y muy nervioso-

estoico: lo siento hipo pero para que halla paz entre la dos aldeas tendras que casarte con ella en 1 semana -miraba y abrazaba a si hija

hipo: -en estado de stock sin poder creer lo que decía- n..no padre no me casare con alguien que no amo y solo tengo 15 años -se suelta del abrazo de su padre y sale del cuarto y se va a herrería- no esto no puede estar pasadando yo nunca me casare con ella jamas -hipo corría a toda la velocidad que podía por su prótesis-

hipo al llegar a la herreria para calmar su mente se ponia a trabajar en espada y una hacha que le daria a astrid

estoico: lo siento hijo

hela y su padre:que le paso a hipo que salio asi de rapido y sin comer

estoico: parece que hipo solo necesita tiempo a solas.. -un tono triste-

en la herrería hipo trabaja y pensaba a bajar por su mente y pensando a los 2 años que se puedo declarar a astrid su amor pero nunca pudo por algo que hacia

hipo: porque nunca tuve el valor de decir esto

en ese momento astid se acerco a la herrería a saludar a hipo como cada día

hipo: - sin darse cuenta de la presencia de astrid habla: astrid te gustaría ser mi novia

hipo antes de terminar de oración astrid lo abraza sonrojada por la espalda y cuando hipo se voltea astrid le da un beso en los labios hipo al darse cuenta de tome como tomate el no quería dejar de besar astrid asique la toma de la cintura haciendo que se junten mas a el y asiendo mas largo el beso hasta que se quedaron sin aire

astrid: hipo si quiero ser tu novia -abrazando el vikingo y al darse cuanta del cambio que ha tenido su cuerpo por la herrería se pone aun mas roja-

hipo: -mira a astrid y la vuelve a besar y al terminar el beso- te amo astrid

_**bueno hasta aqui la primera parte espero que les haya gustado n-n**_


	2. Chapter 2

hola a todos bienvenidos otra ves para la otra parte de mi primer fic seguimos donde son quedamos

hipo: -mirando a astrid muy sonrojado y con el corazón a 1000 latidos por hora- a..Astrid no sabes las ganas que tenia de poner hacer esto –besando a Astrid y abrazándola fuerte-

Astrid: -poniendo su cabeza en el pecho de hipo y abrazándolo- h..hipo ami igual te amo hipo horrendo abadejo iii

hipo: no tanto como yo astrid hofferson –la abraza y la levanta del suelo y le da vuelta el aire-astrid quiero una cita con tigo en el bosque al norte de berk en 10 minutos y sin excusas – juntando sus frentes y viendose los dos a los ojos-

astrid:dejame pensarlo y si no voy que me harias – hablando en un tono con cariño-

hipo: -la toma de la cintura y la junta a ella asiendo que astrid se sonroje- bueno pues no lo quieres saber –sonrojando y un poco nervioso-

astrid: ok hipo acepto con una condicion que de dejes ver bajo tu camisa que para ver si aun eres el pescado parlanchin

hipo: ¬/¬ astrid que clase de condicion es esa… -piensa un poco y se levanta la camisa para que astrid mire- y que tal

astrid: valla parace que estas en froma hipo –sonrojada y tocando el abdomen de hipo-

hipo: bien y mi cita astrid - se baja la camisa sonrojado y el besado por astrid-

astrid: no lleges tarde –se va a areiglarse para su cita-

y hasta aqui el capituo espero que les halla gustado


	3. Chapter 3

**hola a todos bueno lo siento si hice muy corto el capitulo de ayer que estaba ocupado y estoy algo enfermo asique no tenia muchas ganas de hacer el fic pero ahora estoy mejor y cargado de energías para hacer esta 3 parte bueno siguamos donde nos quedamos**

HIPO: -caminando rápido a la su casa junto a chimuelo- vamos rápido ami que no falta no mucha para que sea la hora de la cita -se sube a chimuelo y comienzan a volar- rápido amigo

en ese momento un emergencia paso en la academia de dragones hipo tubo que ir de inmediato se escaparon 4 dragones

PATAPEZ: hipo se escaparon 2 terrible terror 1 nader mortífero y una pesadilla monstruosa

HIPO: -hipo le da la indicaciones a patapez y a ginetes de los dragones perdidos- bien tu carla a maria valla por las terrerible terror  
y el resto por el pesadilla y el nader asique suerte y recuerden todo lo que an aprendido -nervioso por la hora-

ah terminar de buscar a los dragones que se demoro 30 minutos hipo corrio al lugar donde estaria astrid y se la encontro llorando

ASTRID: el digo que llegaria -llorando y muy triste-

hipo: -camina lento sin que astrid lo note y luego la abraza por la espalda y dice en tono dulce y tierno- que hace la mujer mas linda de todo berk aqui llorando... lo siento paso un problema en la academia se escaparon 4 dragones y no podia irme hasta que estubieran todos

ASTRID: -enojada y aun llorando un poco- si valla escusa si te fuera a creer... - luego abraza a hipo muy fuerte- pense que me dejaria aqui sola y triste -llorando otra ves-

HIPO: -corresponde al abrazo de astrid- jamas de dejaría sola astrid por nada de este mundo te dejaría aunque tengo que pelear a mano contra miles de enemigos para salvarte jamas de te dejaría sola tu eres mia -sonrojado y consolando a astrid- te amo astrid

ASTRID: -lo golpea en el hombre muy fuerte- esto es por dejarme llorando por 10 minutos

HIPO: AUCH -dice un poco fuerte- eso dolio astrid -tocando la zona golpeada con la mano-

ASTRID: -besa a hipo- esto por a verme consolado y prométeme esas palabras de dijiste o si fallas a su palabra te buscare y te corte una pierna o mano y cree que lo haria -riendo y acostándose en el pecho de hipo-

HIPO: - sorprendió y algo nervioso pero luego se calma- o.o bueno en ese caso cumpliré mi palabra astrid es una promesa de amo -saca una deja y marca en un arbol el nombre de los dos enamorados- tu y yo juntos hasta que odin llame a uno de los dos para unirse en el valhalla junto a los otros nórdicos

al terminar la ensena astrid se queda dormida en el pecho de hipo y el la carga en sus brazos y la lleva asu casa

hipo: hola señora hofferson puedo pasar a dejar a astrid en su cama que salimos y se quedo dormida y la quise traer a su casa

SEÑORA HOFFERSON: claro hipo pasa después de todo eres el héroe de berk -le habré la puerta-

HIPO: -entra a la casa y sube el segundo piso y le habré la cama a astrid y la cuesta y la cubre con las sabanas- dulce sueño astrid -le besa la mejilla- eres muy hermosa -y se sonroja a al verla dormida- hasta mañana astrid -sale lentamente y cierra lento la puerta y luego baja- muchas gracias señora hofferson gracias por a verme dejado pasar

SEÑORA HOFFERSON: no hay de que hipo y oye astrid siempre a tenido a gran amor por ti haría lo que sea y espero que tu le correspondas a su amor hipo

HIPO: 0/0 ..s..si claro si ella igual me gusta que quiero pasar con ella mi vida pero no se puede

SEÑORA HORFFERSON: es por el tratado de paz con la otra aldea

HIPO: si...es eso

SEÑORA HORFFERSON: hipo si tu y astrid su amor es mas duro que el acero ni el mismo odin los podrá separar -abraza a hipo- que te prefiero a ti como la pareja de mi hija aunque nunca fuiste el mejor vikingo no importa todo cambio gracias ati y se que aun no sacas al verdadero vikingo que tiene dentro tu padre igual cree eso

HIPO: muchas gracias señora hofferson le agradesco sus palabras -sale de la casa hofferson y se va a su casa-

en la casa de hipo estoico hela y su padre

HELA: hipo me tenias preocupado donde fuiste como su futura esposa tengo que cuidarte

HIPO: ... -sube las escaleras y se enciera en su habitacion-

ESTOICO: dejame ami ver que le pasa a hipo -sube y toca la puerta- hijo dejame entrar quiero hablar -un tono serio-

HIPO: sentado en su cama pensando un poco triste- claro padre pasa... - se levanta y habra la puerta-

ESTOICO:hijo dime que te pasa -se sienta en una silla- soy tu padre

HIPO:es con migo y astrid -mirando al suelo-

ESTOICO:si que sucede con los dos -mirando a su hijo-

HIPO:yo la amo no quiero perderla no quiero peder a astrid no quiero y tampoco casarme con una mujer que no amo nunca -llorando y gritando un poco-

ESTOICO: hijo dije lo mismo pero fue cuando tu madre murrio pero lo vas a superar  
-abraza a si hijo-

HIPO:no nunca voy a superar el amor que siento por astrid -se suelta del abrazo de su padre toma una mochila y la lleva de comida y de ropa- nunca me voy a casar con ella jamas -sale de la habitacion y hela y su padre lo miran-

HELA :hipo donde vas -lo toma del abrazo-

HIPO:dejame solo quiero estar solo -se suelta y sale y se va adormir en la academia y en momento pasa por la casa de astid-

ASTRID:-mira por la ventana y baja y sale de la casa y abraza a hipo- que haces a estas horas caminando por aqui hipo

HIPO:astrid... -sonrojado y le toma la mano a astrid y la besa- ya no puedo regresar a mi casa tube un pequeño problema puedo dormir en tu casa por haora astrid

ASTRID:-sonrojada- no lo se si me madre me dejara que te quedes a dormir en la casa -lo abraza- y que problema paso hipo fue con tu padre y los inventados de la otra aldea

HIPO bueno se puediera desir que si astrid... - triste-

SEÑORA HORFFERSON: claro hipo que puede dormir por haora es nuestra casa eres resivido y como no hay mas camas creo que tendras que dormir con astrid -deja pasar a hipo

HIPO: -en stock y sonrojado como tomate y mirando a astrid que estan igual-

ASTRID: MAMA ¬/¬ -sonrojada tomando la mano de hipo y haciendo que se valla a su habitación- bien hipo no es la primera ves que entras mi madre me digo que me viniste a dejar despues de la cita

HIPO: -sonrojado- si lo hise astrid -mas sonrojado y nervioso-

ASTRID: -besa a hipo y lo tira a la cama y se sube encia de el y lo sigue besando- esta tu recompensa por averme cargado por tanto tiempo

despues de 2 horas que pasaron besandose sin parar los dos enamorados astrid se quedo dormida otra en el pecho de hipo y hipo la abrazo juntado mas sus cuerpo y luego hipo igual se quedo dormido

**bien espero que les haya gustado la 3 parte fue mas larga para compensar de la 2 parte que fue muy corta asique mañana o talves en la nocha haga otra pequeña parte de clarando que paso en esas dos horas de amor entre esos dos hasta la siguiente parte **


	4. Chapter 4

Hola bienvenidos otra vez a la 4 parte y ya nos acercamos mas al final de mi primera historia

nos quedamos que los dos enamorados estaban los dos juntos pero Astrid se le tiro encima a hipo veamos que va a pasar

hipo: -mirando a Astrid encima suyo y se sonroja y se pone muy nervioso- a..a..Astrid –tartamudeando un poco- q..qu..que estás haciendo –intentando no perder la vista con unos nervios gigantescos para el joven-

Astrid: solo relájate hipo esta noches es toda nuestra – se acera mas a hipo

hipo: -se pone aun más nervioso y rojo al sentir el cuerpo de Astrid más cerca al y más en la posición en la estaba Astrid- a..Astrid eso hace cosquillas – riendo un poco-

Astrid: -besando el cuello de su amado hipo y luego lo muerde- jijij –hace un risa tierna-

hipo: auch – cerrando los ojos y siento un dolor en el cuello que quedo en forma de una marca de la mordida de Astrid- oye Astrid sin moder que me quedara un marca –tocándose la zona mordida al tocarla le mas-

Astrid: lo siento hipo me deje llevar jijiji –riendo al verle la marca a hipo- si no se nota mucho hipo –mintiendo-

hipo: -aprovecha la distracción de Astrid y el se pone encima de ella- bueno creo que me toca ami dejarte una marca en el cuello –hace un risa malvada-

Astrid: hipo no no si mi madre la ve que dirá –sonrojada y con el corazón mi rápido mientras miraba a hipo encima suyo pero una parte de ella quería ese beso de hipo en su cuello- no te atrevas

hipo: que dirá mi padre cuando vea esta marca que me hiciste para estar igual Astrid –la muerde el cuello y al mismo tiempo le toma ambas manos para que no puede escarpar-

Astrid: auch¡ -grita un poco a la vez un poco excitada- vamos acaso eres una niña que muerdes tan poco

hipo: -muerde aun mas fuerte después lo que digo Astrid- así o mas fuerte –aun sonrojado y el igual sonrojado-

luego de tanto besos y mordidas ambos quisieron seguir y así hasta que se quedaron dormidos  
en la mañana hipo despertó

hipo: -bosteza y mira al lado- chimuelo – mira a todos los lados y lo ve y luego mira Astrid- a verdad –le besa la frente y Astrid despierta-

Astrid: -bosteza y se estira- hola hipo como dormiste –abrazándolo y media dormida-

hipo: -mira su pecho que no tiene camisa y mira Astrid- oye que haces con mis camisa -mirándola y dándole un tierno beso en los labios mientras hipo le tomaba la mano y se sonroja y se comienza hacerla el corazón- te acuerda de nuestra travesura Astrid

Astrid: claro nunca podría olvidarlo –se sonroja como tomate con el solo hecho de recodarlo y se le acelera el corazón- te amo hipo –lo besa-

hipo: que traes debajo de mi camisa Astrid –levanta un poco su camisa y recibe en golpe en la mano – oye porque fue eso –un poco enojado-

Astrid: que no traigo nada abajo –mira abajo avergonzada por decir eso-

a rato después los dos se levantaron y hipo se puso su ropa y se fue a su casa y se encontró una sorpresa-

estoico: hipo horrendo abadejo lll se puede saber **dónde** estabas metidos tenias preocupados a tu futura esposa y a su padre y ami –gritan y furioso**haciendo un puño con la mano- ******

**hipo: estaba en otro lugar que quería estar solo acaso no crees que para mi no es difícil saber que en 5 días mas me casare obligado con alguien se que fuimos amigos en la infancia pero no sé cómo es ahora ella que le gusta solo por la paz puede haber mas maneras de paz –gritando y mirándolo con una gran furia-******

**estoico: VETE A TU HABITACION –lo levanta del suelo y se lo lleva a su habitación y lo tira y luego lo encierra y baja y se sienta en la una silla y toma su vaso con aguamiel y comienza a tomar y luego Astrid toca la puerta-******

**Astrid: estoico esta hipo –sonriendo y mirándolo pero se pone nerviosa con la mirada que tiene- eh esta todo bien aquí estoico******

**hipo: al escuchar la voz de Astrid –comienza a golpear la puerta intenta abrir la ventana no está cerrada por afuera la ventana – se pone a golpear la puerta con fuerza para que Astrid escuche- ******

**Astrid: quien está golpeando la puerta de hipo puedo pasar aver estoico –nerviosa y algo insegura-******

**estoico: Astrid hipo te digo de su compromiso –la mira y algo inseguro de decirlo-******

**Astrid: no cual –nerviosa y mucho con un poco el corazón acelerado-******

**estoico: -le dice a hela que venga- ella es hela la amiga de la infancia de hipo y ella se va a casar con el en 5 días –la mira como queda quieta y comienza a llorar- lo siento Astrid.. –pone su mano en su hombro-******

**Astrid: sale corriendo y se va a academia y las lagrimas recorren toda su cara y sentía como se le partía el corazón en miles de pesados en ese momento pata pez brutilda y brutacio y patán siguen a Astrid-******

**pata pez: Astrid estas bien –tocándole el hombro y dándole una palmadas en la espalda para que se calme-******

**Astrid: n..n..no estoy bien –sigue llorando y abraza a todos para intentar dejar de llorar con el corazón completamente roto-******

**hipo: -logra abrir la puerta pero demaciado tarde sale tras astrid pero estoico lo atrapa y lo tira el sofa- pero que tienes contra mia dime que hice para no poder estar con astrid haora -enojado y gritando-******

**hela: hipo calmate su relacion nunca iba a perfecta -le toma las mano y la acarisia la mejilla- igual hipo tu y yo nos casaremos en unos dias asique creo que ya es hora de alegarte de ella y venir con migo -lo abraza-******

**hipo: -se suelta del abrazo con una mirada fria y sin senmientos y aguantodo las ganas de llorar- ... puedo salir a tomar aire... -le pregunta a estocio sin ninguna exprecion o sentimiento alguno-******

**estoico: mientras no te acerces a astrid esto esta bien - le dice varias veses y hipo sale y comiensa a caminar y se va lejos-******

**hipo: -mirando al suelo con una gran deprecion y se va a la academia y se encuentra los otros jovenes vikingos menos astrid y hipo resibe con golpe en la cara de patan y el suelo sin reacionar con algo de sangre en la boca y nariz- ... ******

**patan: -gritandole y sujetandolo del cuello y apunto de dar otro golpe- dime porque le hiciste eso a astrid a una mujer no se le hace eso -le da otro golpe haciendo que le sangre mas hipo- ******

**hipo: eso es todo... -se levanta se limpia la sangre y acarisia a los dragones y se va caminando deprimida mente y le cae un lagrima que recore toda su mejilla- lo siento astrid... -camina hacia un bosque y comiensa a llover muy fuerte y hipo camina lentamente a su casa y pasa al lado de la casa de astrid y solo mira y luego sigue caminando mas deprimido -se va a la ****fragua****y toma el hacha que era para astrid y escribe un nota y la pone al hacha y vuelva a la casa de astrid y deja el hacha en la entrada y luego se va caminando por un camino oscuro en el bosque y hipo desaparecio a la siemple vista humana-**

**asta aqui el episodio luego se biene mas triste cuando astrid leea la nota asique los dejare con un pequeño adelanto ;)**

señora horfferson: -recoje el hacha y mira a los lado y decia para astrid de hipo -sube la escaleras y toca la puerta de astrid

astrid: si madre... -muy deprimida y las lagrimas no dejaban de salir de su cara-

señira horfferson: esto te lo dejo hipo y creo que es importante que lo leas- le pasa la hacha y la abraza- yo ya la vi y te dice muchas cosas astrid y lee a el le gustaria eso

Astrid: -se limpia la lagrimas y comiensa a leer: astrid yo solo te quiero pedir dispulpas y que lo siento por aver nunca averte dicho eso cuando este leyendo esto yo ya me estare aqui...

solo eso y nada mas de adelanto


	5. el final

**nos acercamos cada ves mas el final y eso posdata: hipo no se matara o tales si solo el ultimo capitulo que sigue nos dirá esa respuesta nuestro héroe seguirá con su ama astrid o se ira con la amiga de si infancia seguimos donde nos quedamos astrid comenzó so a leer la carta de hipo decir las cosas que nunca tubo el valor de decirle a ella y esta sera un episodio doble tendrá el final incluido**

carta:cuando leas esto ya no estaré aquí estaré muy lejos de berk perdón por a verte roto el corazón nunca quise hacer eso estamos iguales y lo que no te digo mi padre yo nunca me quise casar con ella fui obligado contra mi voluntad para ser sincero yo me quería casar con tigo y pasar toda mi vida a tu lado astrid yo te amo pero parase que odin no quiero que estemos juntos asique me iré lejos te dejo que cuides a chimuelo no me busques no quiero volver a berk lo siento astrid y siempre me gustaste aun cuando eramos niños aunque nunca me hablaste y menos mirarme y luego cuando derrote a la muerte roja me sentí orgullo de lo que me había convertido en un héroe de berk lo siento nunca quise hacerte daño solo quería verte feliz tu y yo juntos vive feliz con otro igual que eras con migo  
cuando comenzaste a hablarme ya era muy feliz luego tu fuiste mi primer y mis únicos besos que eh tenido gracias por verme hecho tan feliz dulce sueños mi lady te amo…

astrid: hipo... -las lagrimas comienzan a recorre mas rápido su cara y a gritar un poco de la tristeza-

señora hofferson: hija -la abraza intentado que deje de llorar- hipo no quiere ver a la mujer que tanto amo llorando asique ponte orgullosa de lo fuiste para el y el te halla amado tanto y mas de tantos años el si te quería -le da un pañuelo-

astrid:- usando el pañuelo para secarse las lagrimas escucha que alguien golpea la puerta sale a aver si es estoico y casi todos de berk con otros-

estoico: nos ah visto a hipo astrid desapareció de berk nadie lo ah visto -muy preocupado y todo mojado por la lluvia y astrid le muestra la carta- hipo se fue de berk

vikingo: encontré un rastro de pisadas -grita a todo pulmón y todos salen tras de el al los 30 minutos llegaron al final y se encontraron al joven vikingo apunto de tirarse al vació estoico se le tira encima y le comienza a gritar-

estoico: PORQUE LO HICISTE ACASO NO PIENSAS EN TU FAMILIA EN TUS AMIGOS EN NADIE DESAPARECIENDO Y QUERION MATARTE -gritándole a todo pulmón

luego se llevaron el vikingo y lo enceraron en su cuarto hasta el día de la boda de el a hela los días pasaron y hipo estaba encerado sin poder hablar con nadie el día de la boda llevo astrid supero un poco su deprecion

hipo por fin había salido y estaban listas las cosas para su boda con hela cuando comenzo la ceremonia la anciana mas vieja y savia de berk hablo

anciana savia :hela de sur aceptas a esta hombre como tu esposo hasta que la muerte los separe a los dos

hela: acepto -mirando feliz a hipo que seguía deprimido-

anciana savia:hipo aceptas a esta mujer como tu esposa hasta que la muerte los separe a los dos

en se mismo momentos dagur entro y tenia capturado a los amigos de hipo a atrid y otro vikingos y todo levantaron sus armas y hipo bajo la mirada y comenso la guerra dagur toma a astrid y le entierra un pequeña daga en el estomago

hipo: -mirando en estado de stock mirando luego raciona y grita: ASTRID¡ -luego corre y toma una espada con escudo y se une con combate solo que hipo tras eso si fuerza había crecido por la iré y las ganas de hacer pagar a dagur y hipo peleaba como el mejor vikingo de berk y luego de aver derrotado a 20 soldados de dagur algo herido y con cortada en todo su pecho y al costado llego con dagur con la vista nublada y levanto la espada- dagur me las pagaras hoy sera tu ultimo dia en este mundo -corriendo hacia el dándole un golpe con el escudo y luego uno con la espada y dagur responde y la hace una herida en la pierna haciendo que hipo caiga al suelo y luego de 10 minutos de combate dagur atraviesa a hipo con su espada pero el igual pero hipo la entero en una zona mas vital haciendo que dagur caiga muerto luego mira a astrid que estaban bien y la mira tosiendo algo de sangre- astrid te dije que pelearía con todo un ejercito por ti -cae al suelo desmayado por la perdida de sangre

luego del combate hipo recibe atención medica urgente dejando a hipo al borde la muerte y solo un deseo hace que no deje este mundo y ese deseo era su ama astrid hipo estaba dormido no despertó en 4 días y en esos días hela y astrid y sus amigos esperaban que despertaba

patán: astrid creo que ya no despertara -tocándole le hombro-

astrid: no cállate el si va a despertar verdad hipo -mirándolo y con unas pocas lagrimas cayendo de su rostro hasta su mentón-

estoico: creo que tiene razón vamos astrid ya no despertó -intenta separar de su lado-

astrid: -abraza a hipo y el comienza a mover la mano y le toma la suya- hipo

hipo:puede hablar mas bajo me siento mal quiero dormido un rato mas

astrid: -lo abraza- pensé que despertarías

hela: chicos puedo hablar con los dos en privado -mirándolos a los dos-

cuando hela le hablo a hipo que ella tampoco quería casarse y al ver el sacrificio que iso por astrid le entro su anillo a astrid y diciendo- puedes vivir con hipo hacerlo que quieras no nos casaremos

astrid: -se pone el anillo y mira a hipo y le toma la mano- ahora como soy tu esposa hipo podemos hacer mas cosas -sonrisa traviesa-

hipo: -mirándola- cuando sanen mis heridas haremos todo lo que quieras astrid -le toma la mano y la tira hacia el y le da el beso que tanto le gustaba a ella y ambos se tomaron de la mano

**muchas gracias a todas las persona que me esperaron cada día para seguir leyendo mi primer fic espero que les haya gustado y pronto subiré otro asique volveré y con nuevas ideas muchas gracias a todos **


End file.
